¿Estás de acuerdo?
by 995995
Summary: ¿Estás de acuerdo en enamorarte de alguien como yo?, ¿Estás de acuerdo en confiar en alguien como yo?, Estoy de acuerdo. Tú eres la persona que elegí. Estoy de acuerdo. Tú, el camino que elegí. Nadie jamás dijo que el amar a alguien fuese fácil. Riren AU Angst Fluff NO contiene Lemon, sólo sexo implícito.


**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 es de Hajime Isayama — Pero la trama es de mi imaginación y de la música *corazón gay*

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
AU | Angst | Fluff | Riren | Esto NO contiene Lemon... ¡Es para todas las edades! (¿?)

**¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO?**

* * *

― ¿Quiere algún postre? ―Una joven pregunta, con libreta y pluma en mano.

― No... ―Sonríe mientras agradece a la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando la camarera se retira, él echa una mirada rápida hacia su alrededor. La gente y sus constantes sonrisas que son derrochadas en pláticas con las personas que son sus acompañantes. Por ahí se puede sentir también un efluvio de pan y de cosas dulces, combinado extrañamente con el amargo del café. El café. Sí, el café..., gira su rostro para inhalar más el aroma amargo, luego huele discreto su propio café capuchino adornado con canela. En la mesa sobre la cual están apoyados sus codos está –aparte del café– un libro un poco grueso y unos lentes de pasta negra. Qué nostálgico. Qué melancólico. Le recuerda a lo que fue. Recuerda bien que era una mesa parecida –un poco más amplia– con dos libros y si acaso una libreta, dos cafés; uno americano y el típico suyo... capuchino, con una persona allí..., frente a él. Sacude suavemente su cabeza, él no es así, él no tiene intenciones de recordar, "lo vivido, vivido está" así se asegura de pensar, así pensó y pensará... incluso comulgaba con este pensamiento antes de haberle conocido. Porque no, no, no..., Eren jamás se permitía recordar con añoranza, jamás se permitiría extrañar, él había decidido vivir sin remordimientos, no echar de menos nada... jamás... jamás...

Alza la mirada hacia el ventanal que permite vislumbrar la calle. Dos años. Hacía dos años que vivía ahí, en New York. La siempre útil New York. La movida New York. La maldita... maldita New York. Se toca el entrecejo tratando de disipar todos los pensamientos repentinos y gira un poco sobre su asiento sacando de su mochila –que se encuentra reposada en el respaldo de su silla– su celular y unos auriculares negros, los conecta comenzando a buscar entre las canciones alguna que fuese de su interés... Coldplay..., bueno, en realidad no era como que le encantara la banda o algo así, pero le caería bien en éste momento alguna canción de ellos...

_"…Bones, sinking like stones,__all that we fought for,__and homes, places we've grown,__all of us are done for…_"  
De un suspiro deja el celular en la mesa, levanta la mirada poco a poco siguiendo el tono de la canción...  
_"__…and we live in a beautiful world,__yeah we do, yeah we do,__w__e live in a beautiful world…"  
_Sip. Esa canción es lo que necesita, definitivamente. Mira el libro, debería retomar la lectura, hace ya bastante tiempo en el que no puede siquiera terminar uno bien, o se tarda demasiado o simplemente le pierde interés.  
_"__…bones, sinking like stones,__all that we fought for,__and homes, places we've grown,__all of us are done for…_"  
Debería, pero no tiene ganas de leer. Toma la taza y da un sorbo al café sintiendo la espuma contra sus labios.  
_"__…and we live in a beautiful world,__yeah we do, yeah we do,__w__e live in a beautiful world…"  
_Está realmente delicioso, por eso siempre va a ese lugar, porque aunque hay demasiada gente el café siempre es una buena recompensa.  
_"…and we live in a beautiful world,__yeah we do, yeah we do,__w__e live in a beautiful world…"  
_Quiere un cigarrillo, el cigarro con el café siempre es mejor, además lo calma... y él en éste instante necesita calmarse.  
"_...Oh, all that i know..."_  
Sus dedos rozan la espalda del libro con pereza.  
_"...There's nothing here to run from..."  
_Alza la mirada nuevamente para ver a la gente pasar.  
_"...Cause yeah, everyboy here's got somebody..."  
_Y mira a un hombre en específico con una chaqueta café claro, cabello corto oscuro, piel blanca, nariz delgada y levemente respingada. Su corazón se acelera.  
Él.  
¡¿Qué mierda hace él ahí?!  
¿Cuán cruel tiene que ser el destino, el universo o lo que sea?...  
_"... to learn-"  
_  
Se levanta tan rápido que jala el celular tirándolo y empuja la mesa tirando también el café y su libro, pero no quita los ojos de aquella persona, inmediatamente se deshace de cualquier obstáculo como personas o sillas, empuja todo aquello que le impide moverse y corre rápido a la salida. Sí. Sí. Sí es él.  
― ¡Levi! ―Grita en el bullicio al sentirse presionado por no poder alcanzarlo.  
Y el hombre se detiene, de un sólo movimiento gira su cabeza. Los ojos inexpresivos y hasta molestos se tornan en sorpresa.  
― ¿Eren...? ―Levi se acerca lentamente hasta él―. Eren... ―Lo mira desde arriba hacia abajo―. Como..., como has cambiado. ―Susurra al notar que aquel chico ha crecido un poco.  
― T-tú... ―el nerviosismo le gana―, tú te ves... bien..., los trajes te sientan... ―contesta risueño.  
Ambos se miran sin saber qué decir..., sin saber qué hacer. Hace más de dos años que no se ven.  
― ¿Sigues estudiando música? ―Rompe con el mutismo Levi.  
― Sí... ―Eren le ve con emoción, como si acabase de ver a su ídolo―. Y... Y tú... ¿Sigues con eso de ser editor?  
― Sí... bueno... la verdad es que el trabajo fue tan malo... que me terminó gustando, además conocí gente que no era tan malditamente aburrida...  
Eren suelta una risa amplia y sincera, pues para ser honestos él extraña esos comentarios tan cruelmente acertados. Y nuevamente quedan en mutismo. Ambos se miran, Eren le sonríe levemente y Levi, por su lado, le mira con interés e intriga.  
― Bueno... ―Levi deja de mirar a Eren para dirigir sus orbes a su reloj en la muñeca―... qué bueno que estás bien, pero tengo que ir a un sitio... en realidad, me están esperando, ya sabes... trabajo.  
Eren entra en pánico, verlo unos momentos no ha sido suficiente, él quiere saber qué ha sido de Levi todo ese tiempo, quiere saber por qué se ha mudado, si le sigue gustando el café americano, si aún guarda su afición por el cigarro en las madrugadas y los libros viejos, incluso quiere saber si ha tenido parejas.  
― ¡Umh!, Levi... ―menciona rápido para llamar su atención―. Y-ya que nos encontramos otra vez... ¿No te gustaría ir por ahí a..., a tomar algo?  
― Ahora tengo una cita y-  
― Pero podemos quedar de acuerdo, si quieres te paso mi número.  
― No lo creo, Eren.  
― Vamos, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, si quieres sólo... un café.  
― No, Eren, en serio.  
― No podemos desaprovechar ésta oportunidad, ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos aquí? ―Eren sonríe, convencido, emocionado, cosa que mete tensión en Levi.  
― Basta. ―Suena la voz seria del contrario―. No. Eren, yo... preferiría que no nos viéramos, si... fue bueno saber de ti, pero hasta ahí.  
― Ah... tienes a alguien ¿Eh? ―Sonríe sin tanta alegría tratando de no sonar herido pese que sabe que a él no debe importarle.  
― Eso... no importa.  
― Entonces ¿Por qué no?  
― ¿Tan fácil olvidas?  
― Pero...  
― No. ―Levi cierra los ojos y suspira― No. ―Aprieta fuertemente el maletín que carga―. Adiós, Eren, quizá después nuevamente nos veamos. ―Gira sobre sus talones dándole la espalda al contrario.  
Eren no responde, Levi tiene razón, pero él no quiere aceptarlo, él no quiere dejar pasar todo ese tiempo. ¡Pese que su regla es "vivir el momento" él se niega!, tan importante es aquel hombre.  
― A-adiós... ―Susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que Levi lo oyese pero también lo suficientemente bajo, tanto así que es notoria la decepción―. Adiós, Levi.

Eren entra y comienza a disculparse con las empleadas, ayudándoles a recoger todo lo que había tirado para después tomar sus cosas y llevarlas a otra mesa. Se sienta y hace un ademán con la mano para que le atiendan. ¿Capuchino? No, no está de humor, esta vez un americano simple. Toma el libro y comienza a "leer" aunque en realidad tiene la mirada perdida. ¿Tan mal la pasaron juntos?

. . .

Se conocieron en la biblioteca, Levi era el encargado ahí, y Eren fue con su pareja de entonces, ellos sólo iban a ver unos libros para pasar las horas muertas en su universidad, pues acababan de entrar y no podían verse mucho, sus respectivas facultades quedaban lejos, pues mientras su pareja había elegido medicina, él había elegido música. Y tal vez, Eren nunca se entere, pero Levi lo notó cuando entró con el chico "camisa fajada, cara de caballo" –como solía decirle–. Les siguió con la mirada y notó cuando ambos se separaron, el tipo 'molesto' se había ido por unos libros técnicos, en realidad no le importó, sólo quería ver a dónde se iba el de 'ojos bonitos'. La sección de literatura clásica. Bien, ahora Eren ya tenía diez puntos. Cuando Eren cogió un libro de portada interesante escuchó una voz fría y seria.  
― No quieres ese.  
― ¡Wah! ―Eren se crispó pues no esperaba una voz detrás de sí. Giró y vislumbró al hombre que llevaba el uniforme del lugar― ¿A-ah... no?  
―No. ―Replicó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.  
― ¿Entonces qué quiero?  
― Quieres este... ―Le pasó un libro de Dostoievski―... y...  
― ¿Y? ―Eren alentó a que siguiera hablando mientras tomaba el libro.  
― Y una cita conmigo...  
Eren sonrío ante las ocurrencias de aquel hombre, alzó una ceja y negó.  
― Tengo pareja.  
― ¿El de la camisa fajada?  
Eren rio con más confianza.  
― Sí... ese...  
― Oh vamos... ¿En serio?, ¿El de la camisa fajada?, ¿El cara de caballo?, porque no lo vi por mucho tiempo, pero es lo que más resalta...  
Eren sonriendo asintió.  
― Sí... ese, y bueno, creo que iré a ver otros libros. ―Y trató de pasar a su lado.  
― Me llamo Levi. ―Se puso frente a él evitando que pasara.  
― Qué bien. ―Dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de salir de allí.  
― ¿Así se contesta ahora? ¡Wow! ―Respondió sarcástico evitándole todo movimiento.  
―... ―Eren suspiró derrotado pero la sonrisa suave no se había movido―. Soy Eren...  
― Eren... ―asintió sin dejar de mirarlo― ¿A qué hora paso por ti y en dónde?  
Eren soltó una risa mayor, aquel hombre sí que era especial, negó bajando la mirada aun sonriendo.  
― Que tengo novio.  
― Eso no es lo que te pregunté.  
Eren se tapó la cara riendo por aquel hombre, tan extraño y directo.  
― En serio, tengo que irme... seguro que Jean ya terminó de escoger...  
Levi asintió mirando hacia atrás.  
― Sí... está mirando hacia todos los sitios, seguro que te está buscando... y... entonces... ―lo miró nuevamente― ¿A qué hora y en dónde?  
― Que no estoy interesado...  
― Pero lo estarás.  
Eren rio más, la confianza de aquel hombre era épica.  
― Siquiera una vez, una maldita vez ¿Si? ―Levi habló nuevamente.  
― No... e-en serio ―Aunque aquel hombre era jodidamente interesante no podía, tenía pareja.  
― Entonces ambos nos quedaremos aquí. ―Y Levi se volvió a cruzar de brazos como un niño el cual estaba haciendo berrinche, pero su rostro permaneció estoico.  
― Ni siquiera me conoces. ―Suspiró Eren cruzándose de brazos de igual manera.  
― Por eso vamos a tener una cita, para conocernos.  
Aunque Eren quería parecer molesto la sonrisa apareció de nuevo.  
― ¿Vamos? ¿Ya aceptaste por mí?  
― No. Pero no te ves maleducado como para no aceptar mi invitación.  
― ¿Me estas obligando? ―Eren arqueó una ceja en forma divertida  
― No, pero creo que podrías salir con alguien que no se fajara la camisa.  
Eren soltó una risa y se tapó el rostro con el libro que Levi le había dado.  
― ¿No te dicen algo si tratas de invitar a los clientes?  
― ¿A los clientes? ¿A cuántas personas crees que me acerco? ―Bufó el azabache molesto.  
― De cualquier manera puedo decir que me estas acosando ―Eren mencionó con voz divertida.  
― Oye... yo no te estoy acosando... el cara de caballo te acosa.  
― Es mi pareja... no le digas así... ¿Y cómo podría él estarme acosando?  
― Pues debe acosarte mucho para que alguien como tú... salga con él.  
― ¿Alguien como yo?  
― Sí, alguien con unos ojos así.  
― ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?  
― Hipnotizan...  
Y allí, Levi aprendió algo nuevo del chico castaño. Era honesto. No sólo cuando hablaba, sino con sus expresiones, porque Eren se había sonrojado al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y el azabache sonrió internamente, ya estaba ganando.  
― B-basta... en serio, tengo que irme... ―Eren ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.  
― ¿Qué puedes perder?  
― ¿Qué puedo perder? ¡Mi novio!, eso es lo que puedo perder... ―Eren levantó las cejas y mencionó en tono irónico.  
― Descuida, no me perderás.  
Eren volvió a reír pero esta vez el sonrojo se incrementó un poco más.  
― Mira, si yo fuera él... ―señaló a Jean que seguía esperando a Eren con los libros en la mano―, no estaría como idiota buscándote con la mirada...  
Eren se tapó el rostro sonrojado y bufó frustrado.  
― Ok... está bien. Sólo saldremos, tomaremos un café... y verás que no nos agradamos... y jamás nos volveremos a ver... ¿Sí?  
Levi rodó los ojos, aquel chico estaba convencido de que no iba a funcionar.  
― ¿En dónde y a qué hora? ―Levi no iba a discutir más con el chico, ya tenía el "sí" que tanto le importaba, él sólo se encargaría de que no sólo fuera un café.  
― A las siete... Uh... y no sé... ¿Te veo aquí?  
― Entiendo... ―Y Levi por fin se movió para que Eren saliera de aquel pasillo―. Dile al chico fajado que hoy es tu último día con él.  
Eren sonrió negando suavemente y salió de aquel pasillo apresurado por su pareja que le esperaba, sin embargo aquella noche Levi tenía razón –aunque no del todo–, pues Eren no dejó inmediatamente a Jean, pero si le perdió demasiado interés. La forma en que ambos habían conectado, sin mencionar la insistencia de Levi porque Eren le contara más sobre él fue el punto clave para que ellos dos terminaran siendo una pareja. Pero nadie jamás dijo que todo fuese bello.

Cuando cumplieron poco más de tres años como pareja –y ya vivían juntos–, la cotidianidad los acompañó, y lo cotidiano jamás es bueno en una pareja.  
― ¡Eren! ―Gritó Levi en la entrada.  
El mencionado corrió –a tropezones– hasta dónde estaba el azabache.  
― ¿S-si?  
― ¡¿Por qué esta todo esto tirado?! ―Bufó molesto mientras miraba múltiples cosas de pintura, cuadernos y hasta ropa, cosa que Eren había dejado en el camino, y como la casa no era grande, no podía ni poner un pie sin pisar algún objeto o pintura.  
― ¡Es que mañana tengo exposición y me estoy organizando! ―Dijo Eren tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
― ¿Y porque tienes que hacerlo por toda la casa?, yo también tengo proyectos...  
― L-lo siento... ―Eren comenzó a quitar algunas cosas del camino para que Levi pudiera pasar sin pisar algo.  
― Siempre es lo mismo... ―Gruñó Levi para luego meterse en la habitación de ambos y encerrarse.  
Eren suspiró cansado, y comenzó a organizar sus cosas para que el mayor no se molestara, desde hace algún tiempo que Levi había conseguido trabajo como editor, y era evidente que llegaba cansado, pero habían veces en las que discutían hasta por el orden de los libros o de los platos. Era ridículo. Después de terminar y cuando la casa se veía más organizada preparó café, y lo llevó a la habitación, esa era su manera de pedir disculpas. Entró y observó a Levi con una pila de papeles, así que dejó el café en la mesita de a lado, para evitar accidentes, y lo abrazó por los hombros. Levi, para entonces, se relajó y acarició sus brazos.  
― ¿Es mucho? ―Preguntó tontamente Eren, porque era obvia la respuesta, pero quería romper el silencio.  
― Algo...  
― ¿Dormirás conmigo?  
― No creo...  
― ¿Puedo esperar despierto contigo? ―Eren recargó su mentón en la cabeza de Levi.  
― Mañana tienes exposición ¿No?, mejor duerme bien...  
Eren suspiró, besó su mejilla y asintió. Después de meterse a la ducha fue directo a la cama, y se recostó... aún veía la luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesa en la que trabajaba Levi y la sombra de este... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no dormían juntos?... de Lunes a Viernes ambos estaban muy ocupados... los fines de semana Eren sólo podía estar medio día, porque tenía clases de actuación, y los Domingos... bueno... podían disfrutar los Domingos... si Levi no tenía junta.  
― ¿Irás mañana? ―Mencionó Eren con voz un poco rasposa por el cansancio.  
― ¿A tu exposición? ―Respondió Levi sin siquiera mirarlo.  
― Ajá...  
― No lo sé...  
― ¿Prometes marcarme si no vas? ―Eren abrazó una almohada.  
― Si...  
Y así pasó la noche, Levi durmió muy poco, por lo que le costó trabajo levantarse, Eren por otro lado comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Cuando estaban listos Eren se acercó a Levi y lo besó fugazmente como era su costumbre.  
― Que te vaya bien... ―sonrío― te amo... ―finalizó esperando respuesta.  
― Mhh... ―Levi asintió―, igualmente... suerte en tu exposición. ―Y se marchó.  
Eren suspiró derrotado, habían sido múltiples veces las que él intentaba sacarle un "te amo" o siquiera un "te quiero" a Levi. Pero éste sólo lo decía mientras lo hacían, y no lo decía muy fuerte, aun así, debido a la falta de tiempo juntos no podían tener mucha intimidad, por lo que Eren quería que Levi le dijera eso de vez en cuando. Tomó su mochila y salió directo a la universidad. Y en la tarde, cuando Eren preparaba su exposición y estaba sumamente nervioso, Levi tenía trabajo acumulado por lo que sólo quería acabar e ir a fumar afuera del edificio. Tres y media, y la exposición comenzó, Eren no recibió llamada, por lo que creyó que si iría, pero no fue así..., al finalizar toda actividad se sintió triste, frustrado. Llegó a la casa, más molesto que deprimido, y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Levi. Dieron las diez de la noche y no llegaba. Las once. Las doce. La una. A las dos y media sonó la puerta y una figura cansada entró... Levi quien estaba claramente agotado miró al chico en el sillón –el cual estaba dormido–, y suspiró.  
― Despierta... ―sobó su cabeza.  
Eren se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos, miró a Levi y luego su mirada se dirigió al reloj.  
― ¿Por qué tan tarde? ―Trató de no sonar molesto.  
― Los de la editorial no me soltaban. ―Se acercó para besarlo castamente y allí Eren olió. Alcohol.  
― ¿Bebiste? ―Eren correspondió el beso pero su ceño se frunció un poco.  
― No pude rechazar...  
―... ¿Por qué no me marcaste?  
― ¿Para qué?  
Eren abrió los ojos y su rostro se tornó en suma molestia.  
― ¡Pero si...! ¡Ayer hablamos de eso! ¡Me ibas a marcar si no ibas!  
― ¿Si no iba?... ―Levi analizó sentándose junto a Eren―, ¡Oh!, tu exposición...  
Eren se molestó aún más.  
― ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! ―Frunció el ceño.  
― No..., sólo... ―suspiró―, no quiero pelear ahora, Eren.  
Eren bajó la cabeza, toda la furia que contenía de un momento a otro se transformó en tristeza. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Levi le decía que iría, y al final... su asiento estaba vacío, ¿Por qué no le tomaba importancia? Él si iba a los lugares que le pedía Levi, ¿Por qué él no hacía lo mismo?, mientras Eren pensaba todas estas cosas Levi lo observó de reojo; sus ojos tristes, su boca deformada en decepción. Se molestó. No, no con Eren, consigo mismo, últimamente veía mucho ese rostro, el rostro desilusionado, y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, ni siquiera podía decirle cosas agradables a Eren, no se acostumbraba a pedir perdón, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas "lindas". Molestó consigo mismo chasqueó la lengua y se levantó quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola furiosamente en el sillón, y sin decir una palabra más se metió a la ducha.  
Eren pensaba lo peor, ahora lo había hecho enojar, justo en Viernes... seguro que mañana se levantara cuando él esté a punto de irse, así es Levi cuando se enoja, evita a toda costa entablar comunicación si sigue molesto. Juntó las manos y las apretó. Seguro era su culpa por presionar de más a Levi...  
Esa noche no se hablaron más. Ni siquiera se miraron. Durmieron mirando hacia diferentes lados. Ambos se sentían culpables. Sólo que uno tenía miedo de hacer enojar más a su pareja, y el otro tenía una lucha interna contra su ego.

Así de mal iban los días, hubo una vez que discutieron porque Eren quería poner un mini jardín dentro, pero Levi molesto le replicaba que el espacio era muy chico, y que todo se llenaría de tierra, sin mencionar los insectos. Después discutieron porque Levi no había despertado a Eren, y éste llegó tarde a la universidad, esa misma noche también hubo gritos por la comida, ya que ninguno quería hacerla porque ambos estaban 'ocupados'... tan fácil que era ordenar una pizza. A los pocos días discutieron porque Eren no había tenido tiempo de ir a lavar la ropa, y éste se había defendido diciendo que tenía que entregar trabajos, sin embargo Levi no lo dispensó. Y después todo fue peor...  
Era sábado, y como era típico de Eren puso la música fuerte en la sala, y comenzó a cantar. En un principio a Levi le gustaba eso del más joven, incluso se paraba en la puerta de la sala mirándolo cantar y bailar sin que Eren se diera cuenta, asustándolo y sonrojándolo a veces, sin embargo como fue transcurriendo el tiempo le fue molestando, o quizá sólo fue la reacción por los malos días que había tenido, y ese día no lo soportó más y apagó la música.  
― ¿Por qué? ―Eren giró mirándolo y replicó―. ¿Por qué lo apagaste?  
― Es molesto... ―Mencionó Levi mientras caminaba a la cocina para hacerse de comer.  
― Jamás te había molestado.  
― Bueno... pues ahora me molesta. ―Finalizó.  
Ese día Eren no tenía clases, y Levi lo sabía, pero aun así salió, y no volvió sino hasta la noche... no cenó, no dijo "ya vine", sólo se metió a la ducha y fue directo a la cama. Levi lo sabía, Eren estaba molesto, pero en realidad, la casa era de ambos ¿Por qué no respetar? Después de aquella pelea Eren no preparaba el desayuno de Levi, sólo se encargaba de sus propias cosas, y salía gritando "ya me voy", sin besos, sin "te amo", sin nada de eso. Levi se frustró, sabía que tenía que arreglarlo, podían hablarlo, pero no quería seguir sintiendo que vivía con alguien que le odiaba. Era miércoles, ese día llegaba a las seis o antes, así que Levi apuró más que nunca con su trabajo –incluso pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros– y pidió una cena a domicilio, recogió la casa y esperó a Eren. Sin embargo éste llegó a las diez de la noche, y se encontró con una cena fría, unas velas derretidas y a Levi molesto.  
― ¿Tuviste clases extra? ―Masticó las palabras con reproche.  
― Salí... con unos... amigos... ―Eren vio la cena y entendió―. Lo siento...  
― Está bien... ―Levi se levantó y se fue al dormitorio.  
Eren volvió a mirar la mesa y la comida preparada. ¿Lo había hecho por él?, ¿Por qué?, Eren caminó detrás de Levi, lo abrazó por la espalda y tembloroso le pidió perdón. Levi sólo asintió. ¿Por qué mierda Eren pedía perdón?, ¿No se supone que la cena era para que él lo perdonara?, sin embargo no le dio más vueltas al asunto, cerró los ojos y se giró para besarle. Esa noche hicieron el amor. Mientras lo hacían Levi susurraba cosas en el oído de Eren, y éste lloró. Lloró por haber extrañado tanto la voz de Levi.  
Todo pareció mejorar... pero sólo por una semana, después las discusiones empeoraron, por el desorden de Eren, por la comida salada de Levi, por el ruido de Eren en las mañanas, por el poco tiempo de Levi, por la efusividad de Eren. Esos días Levi miró algo que jamás esperó ver, no al menos de esa forma, Eren lloró, no de alegría como cuando cumplieron el primer año, o como cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, lloró porque Levi le gritó "idiota", y éste entre lágrimas y dolor le gritó cosas hirientes a Levi también. No podían más. Estaban sufriendo al estar juntos.

Antes de cumplir los cuatro años juntos Levi decidió lo que creyó mejor para ambos, sabía que Eren se limitaba mucho a su lado, él era un alma libre, además, las últimas noches sólo había visto su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas. Y él... él por su lado no encajaba con alguien que desordena todo, con alguien que en medio de la molestia le gritaba cosas como "eres un imbécil". Ese día llegó temprano, haciendo que Eren se extrañara...  
― Eren... ―susurró entrando a la cocina, y viéndolo preparar la cena.  
― ¿Si? ―Eren abrió los ojos un poco más al ver que eran apenas las cinco y él ya estaba en casa.  
― Tenemos que hablar.  
Eren inhaló fuertemente, lo sabía, sabía lo que venía, él también lo había pensado, pero... estos años habían pasado más cosas buenas que malas, así que no se atrevía a renunciar, creía que sólo era una etapa, pero quizá se equivocaba... quizá Levi sólo le diría que lo ascendieron.  
― Si... ―se quitó el delantal blanco y lo dejó sobre una silla, para luego caminar hasta estar al lado de Levi.  
― Tu y yo sabemos que esto... está mal.  
Eren bajó la mirada. Sí, era lo que él pensaba, pero... no dijo nada, espero a que Levi siguiera hablando.  
―... y... ―continuó― no estás muy a gusto aquí... lo sé, puedo verlo.  
Se equivocaba, Eren quería seguir, quería pensar que todo se arreglaría.  
―... creo que... estaríamos más tranquilos... si todo termina aquí... ―finalizó.  
Eren alzó la mirada, y Levi pudo notar un nuevo rostro, sí, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero no era como antes, ahora parecía realmente deshecho, parecía que iba a gritar en cualquier momento. Y sintió arrepentimiento, quiso abrazarlo y negar diciendo "miento, miento... ¿Te ayudo a cocinar?" pero sabía que las cosas seguirían igual, además ya lo había dicho ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si se arrepiente?, no, él no se arrepentía de ninguna elección que hacía. Después de ver aquel rostro, suspiró conteniendo todo sentimiento y fue a la habitación y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, cuando guardó toda su ropa miró a Eren.  
― Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas un nuevo lugar... ¿Sí? ―Su voz sonaba dolida.  
Eren no respondió seguía mirando a la pared, totalmente ajeno al mundo. Cuando Levi se fue, Eren se sentó en el suelo, por horas... no supo cuánto, pero cuando reaccionó ya era de noche, y sus mejillas estaban mojadas ¿Desde qué hora había llorado?

¿Qué más se puede decir?, Levi consiguió un departamento más pequeño para él y Eren dejó el sitio a la semana, no se volvieron a ver, ni por error, no se toparon en ningún sitio, ni en la cafetería que frecuentaban, ni en la biblioteca, ni en la calle. Meses pasaron, y extrañamente ambos habían cambiado, en su departamento, Eren ordenaba todo, y recogía todos los fines de semana, y no se olvidaba de lavar. Por otro lado Levi comenzó a poner música moderadamente fuerte los fines de semana y... extrañamente había conseguido unas plantas. Estos cambios no fueron radicales, fue con el tiempo que ambos habían tomado estas características, pero si de algo se dieron cuenta al momento es que extrañaban al otro, pero no había forma de contactar, ni siquiera para saber su ubicación... la cama de Levi era estúpidamente grande, y la cama de Eren era ridículamente fría. Levi se arrepentía que no haberle dicho siquiera en el último momento –cuando decidió ponerle fin– lo especial que era Eren, que en realidad le gustaban sus ojos y su risa, que le disculpara por la música, que en realidad le gustaba verlo bailar. Eren también se arrepintió de muchas cosas, jamás le pidió perdón por haberle dicho imbécil, ni siquiera se disculpó cuando –a propósito– preparó un café extremadamente dulce para Levi, pese que sabía que lo odiaba.  
"Hay muchas cosas que yo podría haber hecho diferente" susurraban ambos en su mente, como un eco que tortura... "Habría pedido perdón a tiempo..."  
Pasaron dos años y medio, Levi consiguió trabajo en una empresa de New York, aunque sólo fuese por una temporada, y Eren había conseguido trabajo por allí, y también le servía para continuar su maestría.

Y fue entonces que se vieron...

. . .

― Adiós, Levi. ―Escucha la voz del más joven.  
Levi no lo dirá, no admitirá que a él le ha dolido decir aquellas palabras pero tiene algo que se llama _ego_ que si bien Eren había ayudado a minimizar, no podía deshacerlo tan fácil, da apenas unos pasos y gira el rostro mirando por encima de su hombro, ve como Eren entra a la cafetería, aprieta el maletín –nuevamente–. Avanza otros tres pasos y se detiene otra vez. ¿Por qué siente la presión en su pecho después de tanto tiempo?, él no es un hombre sencillo, ni mucho menos maleable, es más no ha tenido otras parejas formales, pero no porque no olvide a Eren, sino porque todos eran "jodida y estúpidamente aburridos" –o eso él se decía tratando de convencerse después de haber rechazado a ciertos hombres y mujeres–. Mete su mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta y siente el plástico de su celular.  
― A la mierda. ―Toma el celular, busca el contacto y se recarga contra la pared mientras espera que contesten―. ¿Sí, Petra?, lo lamento, no podré asistir... No... Sé..., sé que te meto en problemas, pero... esto... es importante... ―Queda callado esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea―. Gracias, sí... nos vemos el lunes. Adiós. ―Cuelga y guarda su celular.  
¿Por qué está haciendo esto?, ¿Qué no ya había tenido suficiente?, ¿Qué no aquellos años junto a Eren deberían bastar para negarse?, inhala y se pasa las manos por su rostro, está a punto de hacer una estupidez –o eso siente–, pero verle le ha causado una rara emoción, además él ha cambiado, y está seguro que ahora podría darle a Eren el cariño que espera. Sobre todo, Eren le llamó, en medio de una multitud, y le ofreció salir, eso significa que él también quiere... quiere... ¿Qué quiere?, ¿Intentarlo?, ¿Sólo hablar?, ¿Qué sucedería si ahora mismo va con él? ¿Y si va con la idea equivocada?, Quizá Eren está en una relación... y cuando vuelva diciendo que si quiere ir a tomar el café... Eren piense mal, pero... ¿Qué podría pensar Eren?, ¿Qué es débil?, mientras baja el rostro lucha un poco contra su mente, Eren... ¿Eren pensaría alguna vez algo así?, más aún ¿Lo tacharía de débil por decir "lo siento"?  
― Ugh... ―se queja y se soba el entrecejo.  
A la mierda su ego. Camina hasta el café en el cual se había metido el castaño y se asoma por los grandes ventanales, ve cómo él se disculpa con las camareras y recoge sus cosas para instalarse en otra mesa. Duda un poco. ¿Y si todo se volvía a repetir? ¿Y si ambos volvían a pelear así?, ve como habla con una de las uniformadas, seguro pedirá otro capuchino, si... lo típico en él... sin embargo se extraña al ver que le llevan un café americano. ¿Qué no su favorito era ése, el capuchino?, ¿Ya había cambiado de gustos?, ¿Será que ya no conocía nada de él?, si es así... ¿Había dejado de escuchar música fuerte los fines de semana?, ¿Había dejado de pintar?, ¿También dejó de cocinar?..., frunce el ceño molestándose por hacerse tantas preguntas. Y lo decide... a la mierda el pasado. Camina y entra al local, sin mirar a nadie se dirige hasta la mesa dónde Eren se encuentra leyendo, sin preguntarle se sienta en frente de él asustándolo.  
― ¡¿Levi?! ―El chico aprieta el libro.  
― Así que... ―mira el café en la mesa―... americano ¿Eh?  
― ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
― Porque quiero estar aquí ¿Te molesta?  
Eren ríe ante la respuesta agresiva. ¿Era por eso que le atrae tanto ese _mocoso_, porque él es el único al que no le importa el vocabulario ni las sucias expresiones?, no... Hanji –su compañera de trabajo– también se ríe de sus expresiones... y no le atrae ni un poco. Entonces ¿Por qué?  
― ¿Y tu trabajo?  
― Me dieron el día.  
― ¿Justo en este instante? ―Eren arquea una ceja incrédulo.  
― ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ―El mayor se cruza de brazos extrañado.  
Eren queda callado, toma la taza de café y la lleva a sus labios, bebe un poco y desvía la mirada sonrojándose suavemente.  
― Siempre he preguntado mucho...  
Eso es cierto, y Levi lo sabe, el más chico siempre preguntó por todo. Entonces el azabache analiza la figura del chico el cual utiliza inútilmente la taza para cubrir parte de su boca, que seguramente está temblando, porque él tiene la manía de morder su labio cuando está nervioso, eso Levi también lo sabía.  
― ¿Estás libre hoy? ―Levi musita  
― S-sí... ―Eren sigue con la mirada desviada.  
― ¿Todo el día?  
― A-ajá... ―Sus dedos juegan con la porcelana de la taza.  
― ¿Quieres ir a cenar?  
El corazón de Eren se detiene por un instante para luego aumentar erráticamente sus latidos, por fin mira a Levi a la cara, baja la taza rápido y fuerte, tanto así que suena como si la fuese a romper. Las palabras se le acaban, y sólo atina a asentir levemente sin hacer algún otro ademán. Cuando su respiración se normaliza se atreve a preguntar.  
― ¿A... a qué hora... y dónde te ve-  
― Mi restaurante favorito tiene sus especiales a las siete... ―Menciona el pelinegro sin incomodarse por interrumpir al otro.  
Eren mira la hora en su celular, son las once de la mañana, y comienza a pensar en dónde podrá pasar el día hasta que diera dicha hora.  
― Oh... entonces... ¿En dónde te veo y a qué hor-  
― Por lo mientras... ¿Quieres ir por ahí... a caminar...?  
Ah, ese maldito hombre, por eso se había flechado tan rápido y tan profundo a Eren. La seguridad de Levi no era algo de debatirse, cuando él quería nadie le podía negar las cosas, y no es como si Eren quisiera negarse.  
― Si... ―Sonríe.

. . .

― Levi... ―Menciona el chico mientras está calentando un poco de agua para preparar té, han pasado dos días desde que se reencontraron, y Levi lo ha invitado a su casa.  
― ¿Si? ―El mayor deja de leer el periódico y lo mira.  
― ¿Y si todo se repite? ―Eren mira el fuego― ¿Y si volvemos a gritarnos? ―En realidad él no quiere pensar en ello, pero es una posibilidad y no lo puede negar.  
Levi se levanta y lo abraza por la espalda, rodeando su cintura –acción extraña para Eren– y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del menor. El castaño se sonroja un poco y lo mira dudoso.  
― ¿Levi?  
― Entonces fingiremos que no nos vimos en dos años y medio... fingiremos encontrarnos en la calle por casualidad... y volveremos a empezar... ―responde Levi.  
El de orbes verdes se sonroja de sobre manera, sus orejas se tornan totalmente rojas y sus ojos comienzan a picar.  
― T-te... te amo, Levi ―Eren sabe que es extraño decirlo dos días después de haberse encontrado después de poco más de dos años alejados, pero no puede evitarlo.  
― Sí... lo sé... ―Responde Levi aun abrazándolo y haciendo a Eren sonreír―, yo también... te... amo... ―susurra el mayor cerrando los ojos.  
Eren sonríe y se tapa la boca para que no sea tan notorias sus pocas lágrimas. Se supone que el ya no lloraba –o eso pensó–, pero escuchar a Levi decirlo..., y sentir su abrazo... pudo más con él.

Quizá vuelvan a haber peleas, quizá se griten, quizá piensen en terminar... o quizá no. Esta vez cambiaba un poco su percepción, porque ahora, ya habían estado en soledad, el reto es... ¿Cuánto están dispuestos a soportar, rearmar, y componer para no volver a probar la amarga y fría soledad?

Quizá ellos dos lograron superar el reto, porque dos años después de haberse reencontrado en una calle transitada de N.Y., y un año y medio después de haberse mudado y vivir juntos... Eren y Levi visten trajes elegantes. Y la mano del menor tiembla notoriamente cuando le es colocado un anillo...  
― A-acepto... ―susurró sonrojado.

**FIN...**

* * *

*EL SUELO SE ABRE Y LLAMAS INUNDAN LA TIERRA, DEMONIOS CON ALAS SALEN VOLANDO DISPUESTOS A MATAR GENTE, Y, DE ENTRE LAS LLAMAS Y LOS GRITOS DE AGONÍA... REGRESA... REGRESA... ¡DINA!*  
Y bueno, gente bonita, gente culta, gente elegante ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? C: la verdad es que yo no tengo internéh, por lo que me puse a escribir esto. PFF, sé que me reclamarán –algunos– por mis otros fics... ¡Los continuaré!, ¡Lo juro!, ¡Por Asgard!, aunque bueno, ayer en la noche-madrugada sentía mucho la necesidad de un fic así, sin lemon, sólo AMOR, COMPRENSIÓN Y TERNURAAA~ (8), y bueno, si alguien tiene la duda, nop, no lo continuaré... no creo hacerlo... el final abierto a la imaginación de ustedes es hermoso ¿No?...  
Aunque si me lo piden escribo su luna de miel 1313 (¿?) XD ¡OKNO! xD

* * *

SI ALGUIEN DESEA SABER DE QUÉ CANCIÓN SALIÓ ESTE FIC;  
_**RADWIMPS – iindesuka? (AMO A ESTA BANDA *corazón*)  
**_Link de la canción con subtitulo; sólo ponen al final de la barra de youtube lo siguiente; _/watch?v=jLXgNis29H0_

* * *

Me agradó escribir un Levi que supiera lo que quiere y que sea directo, pero que al mismo tiempo no sepa expresar su cariño... también me agradó tener a un Eren que sintiera culpa por las fallas en la relación pero al mismo tiempo no sintiera la motivación como para hablarlo. Al final ambos se tenían que separar para poder madurar... sino... las peleas jamás hubiesen terminado, ambos supieron tolerarse, Levi supo mostrar más afecto –aunque no tanto en público–, y aprendió a cumplir las promesas. Y Eren supo controlar su expresividad, también aprendió a ser más responsable.  
Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora... les leo después, ahora mismo seguiré con los capítulos que tengo pendientes... ¡Pero primero me prepararé el desashuno! *corazón-corazón*

* * *

¡Nos leemos después!  
¡Muchas gracias por leerme, en serio, muchas gracias...!  
¡También gracias a las chicas que me han agregado al FB! ;u; las amo...  
Ojalá que les haya agradado la historia –¡Pinche historia más larga...!–.  
¡Y pues "¡vamos... a ponernos mariguanos... y todos, todos juntos... nos la vamos a fumar... vamos... con las cervezas en las manos... y todos, todos juntos... nos las vamos a shupaaaaar! (8)"!

**Dina~**


End file.
